Removal of urine from a male patient in a convenient, effective, comfortable and sanitary manner has been a long standing problem.
A number of devices have been constructed to attempt to solve this problem. These usually take the basic form of an elastic shield of the nature of a condom which is disposed to fit over the penis and has an outlet spout or nozzle at its end which may be connected to a suitable receptacle, the latter being vented to the atmosphere. These are set forth below.
Helmreid, U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,923 shows the basic elements as above and in addition a seal to effect tight connection between the penis and the connecting section of the collector.
Izumi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,818 discloses a vacuum device connected to the collector and actuated by the urine level in the receptacle to facilitate removal of the urine.
Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,795 is an improvement in the collecting receptacle which comprises improved venting means in the receptacle.
Izumi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,217 is a divisional of his U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,818 above, being an improvement in the control of the vacuum section.
Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,018 shows an improved method of fastening the basic collector to the penis.
Rogers III, U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,857 discloses a collector of certain dimensional combinations to facilitate its operation and also detachable couplings to the receptacle tank.
While some of the prior art teaches incorporation of vents in the receptacle, none except Rogers provide for a vent close to the urine source to prevent backing up of the urine against the penis. Rogers does show small vents in the collector but there is no insurance against the outflow of urine as well as air through them. This is what I have sought to prevent in my invention.